


Dress Blue Eyes

by SurprisinglySane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, But he is, Derek looks hot in uniform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Scott was in on it, Sergeant!Derek, So was everyone else, high schooler!Stiles, stiles is not happy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really hates eating in the school cafeteria, but Scott insisted since "it was cold outside." Which was insane since it was sunny and about seventy degrees. But looking around the crowded room he saw the uniform first, then the electric blue eyes flashing beneath the black rim of the white hat. One thought flashed through his mind:</p><p> fucking no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blue Eyes

Stiles was fiddling with his soggy fish sticks and glaring at the back of Scott's head as he jabbered to Allison. This was going to result in serious bitching later on if he had any say in the matter.It was unfair and stupid how everyone ganged up on him to eat inside that day, even Jackson.

It was beautiful outside, sunny and 70 degrees, and all he could do was stare at it out the window. Lydia and Jackson sat to his left with Erica and Boyd across from them and Scott, Allison, and Isaac were across from him. Everyone of them was now on his prank list.

They knew he'd been petulant lately since his weekly Skype with Derek had to be postponed because he had to go on a recon assignment that night. He understood that his work was important. Stiles was super proud of his boyfriend and was glad he enjoyed his job but he was never going to get used to him being deployed overseas. It'd been a little over a year since he'd been deployed and it was awful. The pack had been keeping his sanity together all through junior year and now that he was a senior everything was harder. The time wore on him. Thoughts and worries messed with his head.

_What if he gets shot?_

_What if he shifts in a fight and gets found out?_

_What if he never comes back?_

And probably the worst of all...

_What if he forgets about me?_

No one, save Scott and Lydia, knew he was thinking these things and even they had to trick him into telling him. It may or may not have involved spiked punch and watching Dear John (which he totally denies every crying during). Emails, Skype dates, and the occasional phone call wasn't enough. But he'd never say anything to Derek about it; guilt wasn't conducive to effective soldier butt-kicking. But they'd only been together for eight months before he left, that was hardly enough time for "getting to know each other" and being surrounded by these lovestruck noobs all the time. It was a surprise he hadn't killed somebody.

So yeah, he was a little miffed over all.

"Scott why can't we go outside?" he whined. "It's beautiful!" He gets weird looks from everyone, like they find him quaint like a puppy or something. Pitying looks that he'd gotten used to but still. It was annoying.

"Because Stiles, it's cold and none of us have jackets with us." Scott tried to give him his puppy eyes (which shouldn't work on him after so long but sometimes he has weak moments) but the guy is an awful liar. Of course, it does him no good since he didn't know why. Honestly, it was just some fresh air.

"That, my lying dumb friend, is a load of crap." Everyone snickers at Scott's little pout. "Don't give me that look. There's no reason-"

Over Scott's shoulder, across the room he saw a big blue blob in his peripheral vision. He froze, he knew that blob, it was Marine dress blues. Stiles knew that jaw, that dark stubble, and that stupid smirk. Under the black rim of the white hat the face was in shadow but when he saw two blue flashes, his brain shorted out. His body moved all on it's own as his mind scrabbled for some kind of traction, but failed. One thought before he flew:

_fucking no_

He shoved Scott out of his way with a hand to the face and scrambled out of his seat, effectively falling on his face. Stiles clawed up the neighboring table and climbed up on top of it and booked it over. Jumping across tables and trampling on other students' lunches, he didn't hear the yells and curses lobbed in his direction. He had to move, faster, until he finally made it. Launching himself off of the last table, he leaped onto the laughing man and wrapped around him like a starving octopus. He muttered into the broad shoulder that smelled amazing.

"You asshole." Derek laughed and hugged him tighter, scenting his throat eagerly.

"Really? I could leave if you'd-" Stiles pulled back, eyes leaking like a Ghibli character and face cherry red, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't you even! Not okay." his voice broke at the end and he could hear the pack cheering in the applause of the crowd. They knew, those assholes. No wonder they wouldn't go outside.

"Aw, come on, I've been here for two minutes and you still haven't kissed me." The smug bastard's smirk widened and Stiles could see the eyebrow of sexiness. God he missed those sexy caterpillar brows.

He gave a watery grin and grabbed his stubbled jaw and pressed their lips together. It was the best kiss of his life, fueled by need, anger, excitement, and love. It was a flip between punching him in the nose and kissing the ever living daylights out of the bastard. Kissing won. After a good amount of face-sucking, Stiles calmed down and pulled back to breathe. A smile brightened his face and he chuckled weakly.

"You know, you look really hot in this uniform but I'm never forgiving you for this." Derek laughed and kissed him again.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching all kinds of Soldiers Coming Home videos on YouTube. Between crying and keeping my heart from exploding, I thought a nice thought. Plus I'm sure Derek looks wicked hawt in Marine dress blues.


End file.
